


Year 1 Term 1

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Ballet Corp, Ballet Dancer, Ballet Studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Deans first day at the studio meeting his room mate, meeting the staff, and even making a mischievous friend





	1. Part 1 Arrival

Moving to Southern Oregon wasn’t exactly what the family had in mind but with Deans acceptance into Heartland Academy of Dance they didn’t have much of a choice. Plus, along with offering him a spot at the academy they also offered to employ Sam and mom, and moms been dying to get out of Kansas ever since the fire. Sure dad wasn’t there greatest human being but a house fires still not the way any child expects to lose a parent. or a spouse their partner  
Day one at the academy was dizzying; people and props bustling about a labyrinth of stages, dance studios, class rooms and dormitories. Sam and mom moved into the staff wing of the academy while Dean was assigned one of the rooms in the boys’ dorm. He walked into the standard dorm room and found it empty. He plopped his suitcase down on the bed closest to the door; just like he always did when he shared a room with Sam, and began unpacking his things. First the clothes, then the toiletries, then his exercise gear (wobble boards, foot stretcher etc.) he had only just begun unpacking his few but favored decorations when the door opened. A man roughly the same age as him with sapphire eyes the size of saucers and dark brown hair stood in the door way.   
“Room 42?” Dean asked over his shoulder  
“Yes” the man replied shortly   
“Looks like were roomies, Dean Winchester.” He said walking over to the man with an out stretching his hand  
“Castiel Krushnic” the man replied walking over to the empty bed and setting his stuff down.  
Dean retracted his outstretched hand “so what are ya in for?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face resuming the decorating of his half of the room  
“What?” Castiel said looking up from his all black duffel bag  
“I said what are ya in for?” Dean repeated, Castiel squinted his eyes and stared at him more than mildly perplexed “what dance style are you majoring in?” Dean expounded   
“Oh, why did you not just say that in the first place? Classical Ballet, and you” the mans voice was gravely and inhumanly deep  
“Eh, a little a this a little a that. Contemporary is my favorite but I'm also here for classical and really anything else I can fit into my schedule.”  
“Do you think you will be able to properly study classical ballet along with all those other types of dance?” Castiel inquired raising an eye brow, Dean looked over from the Kansas poster he was hanging on the wall  
“It never stopped me before.” Dean answered with a shrug  
“Hmm” Castile replied disapproval and doubt dripping from sound. They both continued to unpack and decorate in silence. After a few moments of this Castiel put in his head phones and began marking choreography while unpacking his things; he had great arches. Dean finished first and left the room without drawing any attention to his leaving.


	2. Part 2: Gabriel the cook

He pulled out his cell phone  
Sammy:  
Where you at? :send  
Sammy:  
Received: in the café  
Of course you are :p :send  
‘Hollow legged sasquatch’ Dean mumbled to himself. He followed the green, paper map that came with his admission packet and he eventually found the café. He spotted Sam easily, his not so baby brother stood literally head and shoulders above everyone in the room; as usual. Dean sat down next to Sam and snagged the brownie from off of his tray  
“Hey!” Sam grasped for the brownie as Dean shoved the entire thing in his mouth “jerk.”  
“Bitch.” Dean replied, crumbs spurting out of his mouth  
“Better not let Nazi Naomi hear you use language like that young man.” A voice said from behind Dean, Dean turned to see a man in a Heartland staff uniform and a white kitchen apron sit down next to him.  
“Who’s Nazi Naomi?” Sam asked with a furrowed brow  
“Oh you’ll find out soon enough.” The man was short with sandy blonde hair and a far too impish smile “pardon the vagueness but Naomis’ personality is best left up to experience not description.” The man paused for a moment, looking between the mildly bewildered brothers “They call me Gabriel.” He said reaching his hand out to Dean, Dean took it  
“I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam”  
“You boys dancers?” the Gabriel inquired  
“Dean is; I'm the new councilor for the first and second year students.” Sam replied taking a sip of his Odwalla  
“Ha! Fellow staff member, you’re gonna want to get your uniform size submitted today or it will be a month before the next shipment comes in. Meg never makes special orders.”  
“Oh okay, so would I go to the office for that…or…um?”  
“No, you should hopefully never half to go to the main office. They aren’t bad people they just mostly deal with roomie issues and discipline problems.so unless you’re a trouble maker…”he raised an eyebrow at Sam “you shouldn’t ever really have to go to the main office. Nah, anything that deals with clothes goes through Meg. She our costume designer” Gabriel took a bite of his food “ya know what…since I'm such a nice person…how bout…I finish my lunch and give you boys a bit of a tour.”  
“You don’t have to do that” Dean replied  
“Ah, no I insist, you guys are far more interesting than anything I have to do today. Plus I love buggin’ Meg, and then I can introduce you…” he said pointing at Sam “to the councilor for the 3rd and 4th years. Wicked awesome lady by the strange name of Missouri” Gabriel shoved the rest of his food into his face and with a more than full mouth mumbled “come on, we’ll start form the bottom up.”


	3. Part 3: Pam the cobbler

Gabe led them out of the café and through a winding ever deepening maze of corridors.   
“so where you boys from?”  
“Kansas.” Sam replied  
“wooh, you’re a ways from home, the things we do for art.”  
They went down at least 3 flights of stairs before they arrived in a strangely, dimly light room filled with cubbies stacked floor to ceiling with nothing but pointe shoes. Gabe whistled “who who, Pamie?”  
“How many times have I told you I hate that little pet name” a womans’ voice reverberated from somewhere deep within the stacks of silk and paper mache shoes. The boys followed Gabe as he bobbed and weaved through rows and rows of shoes; some cubbies were labeled with what looked like last names, most likely of head female dancers for the academy. After a few moments they came upon a desk. Where a women with medium length dark brown, curly hair was rifling through a desk drawer. “what do you need Gabe?” she said not looking up from the drawer she was going through. Her voice was smooth and held a hint of a southern drawl  
“Oh, nothing just showing these two newbies around the place” at the word newbie the woman raised her head to reveal a heart shaped face partially covered by sun glasses  
“You hung over” Dean asked bluntly  
“No why?” she asked, eye brow arching over her dark glasses   
“the only people I know who wear sun glasses indoors are no talent douche bags, Corey Hart, and people with hang overs.”   
“You obviously haven’t met very many visually impaired people” she said as she took off her glasses to reveal to bleach white glass orbs where her eye should be. Dean held in a gasp.  
“I am…so sorry…miss” Dean said his face turning a mortified shade of red  
“Ah don’t worry about it kid, it throws most people off. I don’t mind it though it makes me look rather psychic, don’t cha think?” the women smiled playfully, Gabe chuckled slightly.  
“Boys meet Pamela, if it goes on your feet she’s the lady to go to”  
“Hey, and who might you boys be?” she asked standing up from her desk, she wore SKIN tight leather pants and a faded Runaways t-shirt. She walked over to Sam and raised her hand slightly, “Mind if I...?”  
“Uh…no, not at all” Sam replied. Pam placed her hand on Sams pectorals and followed down to his hip then up again to his clavicle, she then ran her hands from shoulder to shoulder “big boy…” she said with more than a hint of sensuality in her voice “ a little much for a dancer aren’t ya?”  
“oh…oh, I'm not a dancer, my brother is, I'm the new councilor for the 1st and 2nd year students” Sam said as Pamela gently traced the bones of Sams’ face  
“mmmm, you almost make me wish I had my eye sight back…bet you are…quite an eyeful…and what about your brother?”   
Dean gently and a little awkwardly reached his hand out until it came in contact with hers  
“Ah, there you are” she said with a large smirk on her face. She repeated the same pattern tracing hip bone to collar bone, shoulder to shoulder, then all along the bones of the face “Da Vinci would have paid big bucks for a face like yours, so what do you boys call yourself?”  
“Uh I'm Dean and that’s my baby brother Sam”  
“Baby brother?!? Honey, even without my eyes I know he’s at least half a foot taller than you!”  
“Doesn’t negate his age” Gabe added, Pam shrugged  
“Fair enough, so you boys need anything?”  
“Nope, just an introduction” Gabe answered  
“Alright, well…if you boys ever need anything don’t be afraid to wander down into my dungeon…I'm always happy to receive gentleman callers.” Pamela said, the last words dripping with an accent befitting any southern belle.  
“See ya later Pamie.” Gabe said the joke evident in his voice. Gabe led the boys back out of the shoe maze and down a corridor “don’t let the glass eyes fool you; she has better sight than most of the people at the academy. Now…on to one of my favorite past times…annoying Mz. Masters.” Gabe giggled mischievously


	4. Part 4: Meg the Seamstress

As they walked further down the hall; Dean was nearly knocked to the ground by a man heading in the opposite direction  
“Hey watch where you’re walking next time douche bag!” Dean shouted at the raven haired man walking proudly down the hall  
“Don’t stand in my way next time, you hairless ape!” shouted the man with a face carved from Marble. Dean began to charge at the man and Sam grabbed him securely by the collar of his shirt  
“No fighting on the first day Dean!” Sam whispered in his ear, Dean huffed and pulled his shirt out from between his brothers’ grip and readjusted his layers, like they were ruffled feathers   
“Ah don’t mind him Deano’, that’s just Michael K, the academies own professional elitist dick wad. Amazing dancer, horrible person, come one” they resumed their walk down the hall and turned into a room at the end of a long hallway. Upon walking into the room their sense were assaulted by every fabric they had ever felt and colors they would never know the names of and all set to the gravelly vocals of Gin Wigmors’ Black Sheep blasting at a rather loud but not intolerable volume. Before the boys had a chance to adjust to the costume room the music stopped abruptly and a rather icy hand trailed it fingers along Deans’ neck   
“ooooooh…I'm going to have fun fitting these two for tights.” A deep sultry voice drawled from behind them  
“Ah boys, meet Megara.” The boys turned to face the woman  
“Do I look like a bloody Disney character to you lunch lady?” she turned to face the boys “Meg Masters, one and only academy costume designer.” She said with a mild ballet bow. She was short and slightly curvy with pale skin and prominent, perfectly round cheekbones   
“I'm Dean this is Sam”  
“Pleasure…so what brings you male models to my humble neck of the woods” she said walking over to a tall table, examining a piece of paper as she proceeded to pin 2 vibrant blue pieces of fabric to an inhumanly thin dress model   
“Who is that supposed to be fitted to?!?” Sam questioned, incredulity biting into every syllable  
“3nd year student, great dancer, horrid family; so, do you actually need anything Gabe or can I turn Wigmore back on?”  
“This mountain man here needs to be sized for a councilors uniform” Gabe said walking up next to Sam and laying a hand on his shoulder  
“mmmhhhhmmm” meg replied, nodding with pins in here teeth. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a tailors measuring tape. “Let’s see your Vitruvian man…” she said, standing with hands on her rather buxom hips. Sam furrowed his brow slightly but stood arms up feet apart. Meg rewarded him with a simmering half faced smirk “pretty and smart…you just keep getting better and better.” Meg whipped the tape around Sam with mind boggling speed and then walked over to a seemingly random sheet of paper and recorded the numbers that even Sam was unsure of “it’ll be here around the end of next week. You’re lucky Gabe lured you in here; I'm submitting my last order for the month today. Not that I would mind watching you walk around in your civilian clothes…nice jeans.” She said as she walked behind Sam, grazing her fingers against the leather of his belt. She walked over to Gabe getting inches from his face. “Listen here short stack, you interrupt my auditory coatis with Gin again and you’ll wake up with your head stitched to your pillow is this in any way unclear candy man?”  
“Candy man?!?” Sam and Dean questioned aloud in unison  
“Yeah, you two have managed to stumble upon Gabe during a once in a blue moon event…king candy land is going about his day without some sort of sweet in between his teeth, now get out of my studio before you attract ants…you boys on the other hand can bring your fine selves in here as you have need of my…anything but limited…skill set” and with a wink she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small remote, Gin resumed her rock and roll wailing and meg resumed her dress pinning. The boys showed themselves out.  
“So where to next?” Gabe asked, Dean consulted his map  
“Hmmm how ‘bout the weight room, it right next to where moms yoga studio is supposed to be, we can kill to metaphoric birds with one stone.” Sam suggested  
“Eh, your mom’s the new yoga teacher? Bet if she shares half your DNA she looks mighty fine in a pair of yoga pants” with that the brothers looked at Gabe with an expressive mix of fury and disgust on their faces. “Weight room, got it. This way…”


	5. Part 5: Ruby the Gym Manager

they walked back up to the second floor and clear to the other side of the academy.  
“This is the yoga room.” Gabe said indicating a glass walled room with purple curtains lining all the windows “and this is the weight room” they came upon a similar but much larger room whos’ outer walls were made mostly of double layered glass, they walked through the automatic doors and into an all but deserted weight room “Hey emerald you in here?” Gabe shouted, a voice replied from the weight room office  
“You know your jokes are never funny right?” a woman answered, the eye roll audible in her voice. She walked out of the office, She was short by comparison to the men but she walked with her head of wavy brown hair held high, carried on a lean body made of carefully toned muscle and genetically tanned skin. She had deep brown eyes back light with the fire of Spanish nobility. “You two look new; I see Gabe has taken to giving you the guided tour.” She said walking over to the boys “best stay away from this one, nothing but Loki in disguise.” she said, fake whispering and pointing to Gabe, she smiled warmly and held out her hand “I'm Ruby” she said  
“I'm Dean and this is…” upon looking over at his brother who was typically a mixture of manly charisma and boyish charm all Dean saw was 13 year old Sammy full on starring, mouth agape at the slightly more than olive skinned beauty in front of him “Sam…Sam....Sam!” Dean elbowed him dead in the rib  
“Sorry…long trip up here…low blood sugar…I'm uh…I'm….”  
“saaaaaam” Dean drawled, staring at his word fumbling brother  
Sam shook his head, remembering himself “Sam Winchester, I'm the new 1st and 2nd year councilor”  
Ruby giggled, “Well let’s hope you have a better way with words once you’ve settled in” she said smiling sweetly at the 6 foot 5 aw struck puppy “if he’s staff I take it you’re a dancer?” she added motioning to Dean  
“Yeah, what gave it away” Dean replied with a smile that had just a hint of joking flirtation  
“Ha, most of the staff is here because one or more of their family members is a student; hell the main technique teacher has 3 kids in the academy. So, weight room hours are posted on the walls, there are printed schedule outside my office, don’t let yourself get soft, but don’t do something crazy trying to impress one of the local ladies…or gentleman, I don’t judge, all I care is that you go as long as possible without having to schedule an appointment with Ellen.”  
“Who’s that?” Dean asked looking to Gabe  
“The next stop on our magical journey, late Rubes”  
“Later Gabe, it was nice meeting you two…oh and Sam” she added turning over her shoulder “maybe we could exchange a few more words on our next encounter.” She smiled and left the innuendoes to the boys imagination.  
Part 6: Ellen the Kenisiologist  
They left the weight room and were passed by a short man with curly hair muttering angrily to himself  
“And… that’s Mettatron, academy choreographer, you’ll learn to loath him soon enough” they went to the opposite end of that hallway and into a rather unassuming room, that was broken down into smaller spaces by light green dressing screens.  
“Be with ya in a minute” a womans’ voice called form the back of the room  
The room was decorated with various break downs of human anatomy along with a variety of pastoral scenes as well as some live plants and small self-contained waterfalls  
“what can I do ya for?” she said, rounding the corner of a dressing screen. She was a middle aged woman with sandy colored hair, an ovular face and round eye. “Hey Gabe; new body guards of yours?”  
“Ellen, Dean and Sam; Sam and Dean, Ellen, if it’s anatomical and its broken she’ll fix it.”  
“Well, I’ll try my damndest.”  
“Sam’s the new councilor, Deans a dancer and there mom….”  
“Mary.” Dean added  
“Mary is the new yoga teacher”  
“Well, I'm sure once ya’ll settle in you’ll really get to like it here…try not to get into too much trouble…speaking of which, Gabe you seen Jo anywhere?”  
“No but if ya want I can send her your way if I run into her.” Gabe said slipping a lollipop from his pocket and sticking it in his mouth  
“Ah, no that’s alright, you know I just like keeping tabs on her. She has her mothers’ penchant for mischief. Now if ya’ll don’t mind I've got an appointment in ‘bout 10 minutes…”  
“We’ll be on our way” Gabe said  
“Nice meetin’ you boys.” Ellen called over her shoulder as she walked back behind one of the green dressing screens  
“You too” they said and waved their way out  
As they walked out the door and back down the hall they were passed by a tall lanky fellow wearing Beats headphones and a leather jacket  
“Hey garth”  
“Heeeeey how’s it going home skillet!” the thin man said wrapping is arms around Gabe in a big affectionate hug  
“Dean, Sam, this is Garth he’s the academy hip hop teacher.”  
“Because I'm the only one up in this joint that has any real moves.” He said as he proceeded to do a standard Michael Jackson turn, complete with pelvis thrust “anyways I'm heading to the café for some grub I’ll catch ya on the flip side.” And with that he continued his swagger down the corridor to his own internal theme music  
“I…is he for real?” Dean asked point at the man who was half dancing down the hall way  
“Yup, Garths about as real as it gets, he’s a grade A weirdo but he has a heart the size of central park and you’d be hard pressed to find a better friend…or a bigger light weight…seriously don’t give him alcohol…so how ‘bout the theater next?” Gabe suggested with a shrug  
“Sure.” Sam replied.


	6. Part 6: Crowley the Theater owner

They walked back onto the main floor and once again to the far end of the academy, they walked through another set of doors into a large foyer and up one side of a large set of stairwells and through an antechamber and then finally into a grand theater with stadium seating “this is where the magic happens. If you pass all your classes, appease all your teachers and manage not to permanently injure yourself in the process…you’ll end up there” he said pointing to the large stage lined with a black Marley floor. Dean walked down the long row of aisle stairs and up to the stage. He stood in the pit, took off his shoes and effortlessly levered himself onto the stage. He walked a foot back from the edge of the stage, prepped and proceeded to do a beautiful sting of pice turns around the entire width of the stage, ending right where he had started with a beaming smile on his face  
“Dude Sammy this stage is at LEAST twice the size of the last one I danced on”  
“It’s also closed” a gruff voice boomed from somewhere up in the rafters “Gabe what have I told you about letting newbies on my stage.” The voice bore a slight Scottish accent  
“It’s the academies stage Crowley” after a few silent moments a short slightly round man wearing a far too expensive suit materialized from out of the stage wings  
“it may be part of the academy but it was design and funded by me, ergo it’s my theater” the man began crossing the stage keeping dead eye contact with Dean though he was clearly talking to Gabriel “so I would appreciate if you could do me the courtesy of keeping the unwashed rabble of my stage!” He shouted standing not more than a foot from Dean  
“Ah don’t be such a kill joy Crow, he was just testing out the stage” a mans voice echoed from the light box  
“Nobody asked you Ash”  
“No one asked you neither, but that didn’t stop you from shouting your opinions at someone who never did you nor that stage no harm.” A SHORT man, even shorter than the Scot, hopped out of the light booth. He had a dirty brown mullet and wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves torn off “So hows’ bout you run along and go break someone else’s ear drums you leprechaun”  
“Leprechauns’ are Irish you backwoods twit.” and with that the disagreeable man stalked off the stage and back into the darkness


	7. Part 7: Ash the Techie

“Hey boys, aint seen you two super-sized fellas round here before.”  
“Yeah we just got here, I'm Sam and that’s my brother Dean” he said motioning to Dean as he ascended the stairs  
“Nice to meet you, Ash is the name, lighting and sound is the game, also... ’iffin you guys ever need a break for hanging with all these up tight bun heads you hit me up.”  
“We’ll keep that in mind” Dean said reaching the top of the stairs  
“Don’t mind Crowley he’s that rude to everyone…save for Chuck, oh and mind your turn out on your standing leg.”  
“You know ballet?” Dean replied quizzically  
“psh, I've been round bun heads and the like most of my life, my sisters a dancer, plus I've been running light and sound for this theater since before, sergeant Scotland came along and rebuilt it. Well I gotta get back to programing the lights for this weeks’ show. So I’ll catch ya’ll later”  
“Later ash, so I should probably show you where your office is.” Gabe said looking at Sam  
“Yeah that’d be cool.” The started back down the main hallway with 2 doors near back to back with a name on each side, each room had a window facing out towards the hallway, the name on the right read “Missouri ,years 3 and 4” Gabe looked through the corresponding window that had a slight gap in between the curtains   
“Doesn’t look like Missouris’ in. That’s all right you’ll get to meet her late, real nice lady…not to trifled with though. She is not afraid to literally knock some sense into any fool that comes her way”   
The door to the left was labeled “Sam Winchester 1st and 2nd years”  
“Ha looks like they got here before we did.” Gabe said pointing at the name next to the door  
“Well man, thanks for the tour but I think this is where I'm going to leave you two, I still haven’t unpacked and, now that I know where it is I should probably set up my office.” Sam said  
“Alright well, I'm sure I’ll see you around, you’re kinda heard to miss.” Gabe replied with a smile  
“So I've been told.”  
“Text me when you get settled in. Maybe we can hit up the weight room, I can’t really go without my spotter…plus I know your dying to go back and check out ruby.”  
“I am not” Sam retorted his voice reaching a pre-pubescent pitch   
“Do you know where liars go kid?” Gabe questioned   
“I was…ya know what I'm out, I’ll catch ya later” he said patting Deans shoulder and walking back to where the staff housing must have been   
“Welp….it just you and me Deano…what kinda trouble should we get into.”  
“No trouble…yet…it’s only the first day, I prefer to lull my teachers into a false sense of security…make them think I'm as big a boy scout as my brother and then BAM rebellion!” Dean and Gabe shared and equally hearty laugh  
“Ya know Dean I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly.”  
“Ditto, until then though you could show me where the studios and class rooms are.”  
“Alright, all the studios are on the first floor.”


	8. Part 8: Benny the Ballroom Instructor

They went back down the corridor and up a flight of steps. “What classes do you have?” Gabe inquired   
“1st year classical, modern, waltz, Russian technique, and history of ballet; I also signed up for ariel but they said 1st years can take ariel, until second term.”  
“Busy, you’re gonna regret that in a few week. Ya have a lot of good teachers though, we can go around see if we can’t run into any of the nicer once, get your foot in the door.”  
“I'm down.” They got back onto the first floor and went down a hall way that, by the looks of it was nothing but dance studios. They stopped just on the edge of the first studio  
“This is the classical studio.” Gabe said motioning to the room behind him  
“We gonna go meet the instructor?” Dean asked  
“Uh, no, you couldn’t pay me to interact with her. I barely like serving her food. ‘member that “Nazi Naomi” I told you about  
“Yeah…”  
“That’s her” Gabe said subtly pointing to a woman in the studio that Dean had not noticed upon first glance. She was a sever looking women with brown hair that was pulled into a bun that looked like it could have withstood 40 Mph wind. She wore a greyish blue suit and matching flats her eyes were sharp and her lips seemed permanently pursed together. Just as Dean was taking stock of his future instructor Castiel came walking down the opposite end of the hall. He made brief eye contact with Dean and then walked into the classical studio. He walked right up to the unwelcoming teacher and gave her a hug.  
“That’s my roommate, he’s brave I wouldn’t hug her for all the of king mitosis gold”  
“He’s kind of required to.”  
“Why, she paying for his admission?”  
“Kinda, she’s his mother” at this Dean looked over at Gabe wide eyed. Gabe made ‘yup that’s how I figured you react’ face and nodded “come on let’s get out of her, before medusa sees us, what’s next on your list?”  
“Modern.”  
“Eh the modern teacher doesn't start classes until week 2. She manages the academy website along with setting up and repairing all of the academies staff computers; you’ll like her, she chill as hell, and cute as newborn kitten; what’s after that.”  
“Waltz”  
“Ohhhhh, Waltz, hate the dance, LOOOOVE the teacher, he’s easily one of the coolest cats on the entire campus. Come on, he’s typically in his studio.” They passed a few empty studios and came upon one who’s entire far wall was one composed of 2 large windows with a door that opened to an open air courtyard. The studio was empty but just outside the studio in the court yard was an Adirondack chair with a matching table next to it. In it was a tall man wearing a pea coat and a Greek sailors hat.  
“There he is. Come on, I know you’ll dig this guy.” Gabe said walking backwards for a few moments as he spoke. They walked out into the courtyard and up to the man.  
“BENNYYYYYYY!” Gabe shouted throwing open his arms, the man looked over  
“Hey brother.” The man had a voice that sounded the way good scotch tastes; rich, smooth and subtle. He stood and for the first time today Dean stood eye to with the person he was meeting. Though he and Benny were the same height Benny was far more broad shouldered and barrel chested than Dean. Easily double his upper body width and judging by the way he carried himself it was mostly muscle “it’s been too long.”  
“It was only 3 months!” Gabe and Benny met in the middle and hugged each other warmly  
“Yes but it gets mighty dull without you here to keep me off the straight and narrow.” Benny said, with a wide smile on his face. He had an unmistakable southern drawl, probably from Georgia or Virginia.  
“And who’s this strapping young man?”  
“Benny this is my new buddy Dean, Dean this is Benny.”  
“Pleasure to meet you son” Benny said holding out one of his massive hands, a soft smile on his face  
“Likewise, you’ll be seeing a lot of me” Dean stated  
“Oh, why is that.”  
“I'm signed up for your class.”  
“Splendid, we always run short on men in class, no matter how many of them I try to rope into the festivities. So what are you fine fellows up to?”  
“Ah, I was just showin’ Dean and his brother around the academy.”  
“Well if this is Dean where’s the brother?” Benny questioned  
“Setting up his office, he’s the new 1st and 2nd year councilor”  
“Dean you should try and see if you can coerce him in to taking some dances classes” Dean laughed at the idea  
“I’ll try, but I promise you my brother is one of the last people you would want clomping around in your studio.”  
“Oh I'm sure he would do just fine.” Benny insisted  
“Sure…if you want a 6 foot 9 Abercrombie and Fitch model in your class” Gabe added  
“He’s not that tall” Dean said  
“I'm barely 5’ 6 almost everyone looks that tall to me.” With this they all shared a good laugh.  
“well if he is really as grand as all that I'm sure finding him a dance partner would be mighty easy.” Benny said with a grin and a head tilt  
“Funny enough he already got his eye on someone but it not one of the dancers”  
“Who is it?” Benny asked  
“It’s ruby” Gabe answered with a smirk  
“Ha, well I can’t blame him there; she’s a fine lady…in every colloquial sense of the word.” Benny said   
“That she is.” Dean agreed with a nod   
“Well Master Laffite, me thinks we’ll have to be on our way. I've still got a few more people for Dean to meet and then I have to get started on dinner  
“Alright, brother.” Benny said wrapping little Gabe up in what could only be described as a brother bear hug. “Bring Dean with you after evening meal one day and I’ll break out the fun stuff.” Benny added with a wink and a smile. Dean looked to Gabe for some sort of answer and received nothing but a banal shrug. They walked back into the studio.  
“you were right he is really chill.”  
“Right, He’s a bad ass! So what’s next?”  
“Russian technique.” At the words Gabe shuddered.   
“What? Is the class that hard?” Dean inquired mild worry on his face   
“It’s not the class. It’s the teacher.”  
“What is he as bad as Nazi Naomi?”  
“Yes and no. he’s not rude and harsh like her but he is infinitely more creepy; and then there’s his niece who often assistant teaches the class. She wicked hot but boner shrinkingly terrifying.” at this Dean laughed “No I'm serious man, the teacher may literally look like death in human form but his niece is far more fear inducing than he will ever be.”  
“What makes them so terrifying, their just dance instructors.”  
“Once again Deano you’ll have to see for yourself, so anyone else on your list?”  
“History of ballet.”  
“Ah alright, that’s in one of the actual classrooms, a little dull for my taste but the teachers pretty cool once you get to know him, come on, it just at the end of the hall.”


	9. Part 9: Bobby the History of Ballet Teacher

They left the studio and walked to the end of the corridor and into the only actual class room Dean had seen in the whole academy. There were desks like a standard class, there were book shelves on the far wall stuffed full of play bills, the upper parts of the walls were lined with the faces and forever frozen poses of world famous dancers. Sitting, fast asleep behind a tall wooden desk at the front of the class was a scruffy older looking man wearing a faded baseball cap. Gabe whistled softly. The mans’ eyes shot open, and glanced over at the boys.  
“Classes don’t start till tomorrow.” The man said, sleep still hanging on his words.  
“I know bobby and I'm sorry to wake you up, I was just hoping I could introduce you to one of your future students.” This was the most polite Dean had seen Gabe act all day, this guy must either be really chill, or not worth pissing off, which though Dean couldn’t quite decipher. The man opened his eyes again and looked up, this time with more focus. Dean took a page out of Gabes book and decided to be polite  
“Nice to meet ya sir, I'm Dean Winchester I'm a –“  
“First year I gathered that. Every student here passes through my doors so if I haven’t seen you before you haven’t been here before. Look kid, I'm sure ya mean well but I'm not up for company at the present moment so if you two could stand about elsewhere I’d sure appreciate it.”  
“On it” Gabe said showing Dean and himself out “little rough around the edges but generally a good guy. Well, Dean, do you know how to get back to the main dorm wing from here? Because I have to get started on dinner soon, I can go with you if you’re not sure but this is where our tour must alas come to an end.”  
“Nah, I got it from here, thanks man.”  
“Alright, well I guess I’ll see you and your baby bro at 6.” Gabe held up his arms  
Dean returned the hug “Later Gabe “and with that Dean went back down the hallway and up to the 3rd floor where all the dorms were. He returned to room 42 to find it empty and fully decorated and perfectly divided down the middle


End file.
